User talk:Ex-Cat
Stop being silly! Alliances Ex-Cat! We can dominate Team Movies if we team up!Alejandrofan3000 00:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) very well try to send tediursa thru a loop to the point my chars.(except muk naturally lol) call a truce to get all of us to the merge. As a host, that is morally wrong. Ask again and my characters will get rid of you.Alejandrofan3000 00:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) fine i wont ask again i just thought it would probobly go that way if i gave u a reason cuz how i no you TPA Glameow and Teddiursa need to volunteer. done It was an accident, sorry. I mixed up the teams. The volunteers are safe, so relax. And if you want to talk, do it on my talk page. Not where everyone can see it! I am sorry.Alejandrofan3000 01:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) k u shouldve said muk though Teddiursa is out for unnecessary violence. You were Godplaying. NO ONE IS INVINCIBLE!!!!!!!!!!Alejandrofan3000 05:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) never said he was invincible i type slow and people constantly give me an editing conflict u could also just delete all that stuff Empoleon is yours, Ex-Cat.(And no more pokemon that even Izzy would call crazy) Morg tdi 06:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) thx. and if teddiursa is allowed to come back or im allowed to make total pokemon action aftermath teddiursa WILL have gone to therapyEx-Cat 16:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Did you make a new page for the Aftermath. You have to, if you want an aftermath. And no one is returning since two people joined the comp in the middle of it, so use your remaining characters. aftermath made plz tell the others. heres the link http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Pokemon_Action_Aftermath#PRE-CHAT Empoleon can return later, okay. Be careful what you say, Arceus is my friend. I can make anything happen. fine The plan is for him to return after the merge after being deposed. Trying to make the camp funnier! ok. i will pull some strings on the aftermath provided anyone decides to show up. if not u just pull him in when you see fit With our characters, let us make this the funniest thing ever. Focus on humor. We should be safe for a while, unless your characters get smart with me! Blissy will probobly kill herself by the merge, glameow will more than likely get moody randomly, and muuk will sorta stay out of most of the chats but will help in the next challenge What does afk mean? Empoleon cannot return, because I have something planned for him. afk= away from keyboard Read Total Drama High School and you will know why. MATT CANNOT SING!Alejandrofan3000 00:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Exactly. TD STAR WARS?????????????????????????????????????? REALLY??YOU CANNOT MOCK TD ORGANIZATION XIII NOW(LAUGHING until he cries) But seriously, cool idea. no idk who matt is lol. also i think td organization XIII is dead now. and i just thought sense no1has done it someone should ya no? Read everything on td high school and you will know. It is a camp! TDWT Noah dances to sandstorm. Watch on youtube. it is hilarious! VOTE Emboar for a funny ending. and Bilssey for funny death and ending but ok Vote at the Final Three Voting Ceremony above the popular votes soon.Alejandrofan3000 04:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Idea: Emboar loses. Blissey wins, Empoleon grabs the million and falls into the volcano. Blaziken gets the money. Blissey selfdestucts as a failed robot Pokemon. Eh? did u read it? Go to the Aftermath! Yes. Now, get Blissey to win, and Empoleon to steal it! Quick Camp Catastrophe Your call! catastrophe-_- Breakingmikey's 2nd Quick Camp Hi, im Breakingmikey. My 2nd camp is currently up and the challenge is posted. For a heads up, the first challenge is to list your characters name and its steriotype. don't be the last one or your eliminated. Go to Alfan Quick Camp 2!You spelled Wesker right. And other people have lives, too. Sheesh!Alejandrofan3000 02:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ex-Cat, Alfan3000's Camp is started! i no Total Drama Resident Evil, Resident Codmister, and RE 2 were made. Look at them, they are hilarious! You do not have to join RE 2.Alejandrofan3000 01:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Just saying. New challenge at Alfan3000 Camp.Alejandrofan3000 02:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry. We are fighting over camps? Not cool. I was wrong. Sorry.Alejandrofan3000 04:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Do not worry. I asked someone to undo your edit to my other user page. My computer is working again. I am having serious problems that I will tell you about tomorrow.Alejandrofan3000 03:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I can fix it! Only took a month to make that and the table. I am going to vent now.RADA RADA RADA RADA RADA!!!!!!!!!! I feel better. Al Camp is chatting, so see ya there Roy!Alejandrofan3000 03:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I am not gonna slap you. And P.S., nobody can spell Juvenile Hall right as Juvy. Did Chandler bring his cards? In the future, do not erase my hard work. I don't break into your house and erase your video game data, do I? Just not cool. IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Check Total Drama High School and look at the bottom!Alejandrofan3000 05:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) First: I cannot, my computer is worse. Second: How did I cross the line that far? You threatened to hit me, erased my work, and threatened juvy. JJ was not that bad! 1st. it does that on my comp. to just press ctrl and v and you will paste. 2nd. i have short term memory so i would have to read for about an hour through alot of camps. 3rd. if we were in a fight which you said you would kill me for deleting it I would get my friend robert(he knows kung-fu dragon style and would mess you up.) and then we would see if you would try to beat me up.4th. LMFAO! 1: I never threatened that! 2: Watch (Albert Wesker Animal I Have Become) to see his true epicness. Seriously, watch it!!!!!!!!!!! you said i would need chandler to protect me. i dont fear you i have two friends who could seriously mess someone up. 1: I was just venting! I killed three thousand FF12 monsters!2:DID YOU WATCH IT?3: Ashley B. is my friend!*shudders* Enough said! 1.you shouldve gone for over 9000. 2. its friggen epicness music vid just ended 3.*dies inside at you considering her a friend* 1. I was up till 3 a.m. I went over 30,000.2. Resident Evil Remake Parody! Watch it, then Kingdom Hearts Served!3. THAT kind of pain stays! 1.ouch.2.on it. 3. it will go away in a month. thats when i get back my privlage to vent through being epic(if you must know look up fire dancing or poi dancing on youtube. if u get nothing il show you and chandlerr on friday anyway) Do not forget Demy's Question! Two things: 1. Did ya watch them? 2. Roy is in Alfan3000 Camp 2!Alejandrofan3000 04:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) 1.i saw the parody then got sidtracked watching naminies drawings*watch it and die from laughing2.k Ex, before you get angry about Roy being booted on my second camp, he may return, so do not be angry! Just play Zach! When you are on a camp, play them equally.Alejandrofan3000 02:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Roy is saved! I know what you went through cause you told me!Yay, you are staying! Team Roy really sucks, so I am going to put David on Team Roy in the next challenge. So boot Alejandro when the vote comes up. Max and Lanette are more active at about 4 p. m., so the next challenge will be later.Alejandrofan3000 22:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Can Eric or Kira(Depends on a factor) debut at the merge?This way, it makes up for Roy, and you will not have to depend on an inactive team.Please respond. And no more cussing, guns, death, etcetera.Alejandrofan3000 23:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, I was gonna switch Roy with Zach after the New York challenge, but you killed him before I could.Alejandrofan3000 23:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sami was online. I had a tiebreaker for the three teams. Sami let you down on that one. Notice I have four other inactive people on Bread and Robert! And no, I cannot just kick them off. Alejandro was to make your team better by getting rid of the least active.Then Max would come online and it would be more fair. I kept getting edit conflicts. Also, congrats on making a camp!Alejandrofan3000 23:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Roy may return, if he does not get violent.Someone else wants the TBA spot, and they deserve it, too.So Roy may return after the merge.Alejandrofan3000 00:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) A Mysery Indeed The new character is played by a new user you have never played against!The user is a camp expert and has OVER 9000 edits!Alejandrofan3000 06:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) You mean either Nalyd Renrut or Heather rocks? Very astute!Alejandrofan3000 06:38, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Did you see Sergei and Robert on my talk page?Aren't they SUPER EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!! iv seen stuff thats so epic that your eye's would melt if you actually tried to be more epic. and sergei is better than robert. i know you like harold but seriously his base design just fails in so many levels. but he does look somewhat better. Ex:Two things:I did not vote you off.It was gonna be Marcus and Missy. Two:You always get pissed at people for not doing the challenge.The first time you don't, you start cussing. People cannot be online 24/7. I did not know you were online, or why you were busy. Do NOT take it out on me! It is just a camp!You areon how many other camps?Just calm down!Alejandrofan3000 02:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ex-Cat, I am sorry you lost, but the others were planning on booting Eric soon anyway. Could you please stop cussing?Alejandrofan3000 03:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) You have to follow his type, and you have never made Roy the Ninja. Why not make a new character for a ninja?And the host will boot you off for cheating.Stalking him IS cheating!Alejandrofan3000 02:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ex,Alexia is like Heather.No cussing or overreacting. This is a TDI camp.PG-10! She will lose soon enough. Focus on making friends.That is what these camps are for.Alejandrofan3000 03:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Scenario:Roy's team loses, and Alexia mocks him. NO cussing, killing, or violence of any kind. Just warning you!Alejandrofan3000 04:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) That is cause Alexia is like that. Roy seems to be more like a Duncan/Geoff mix. On Wiki Online University, those questions are for EVERYBODY! History and math! And Harold looks better than Duncan and his midget legs!How is a guy that tough have such short legs?Alejandrofan3000 04:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) YOU are supposed to MAKE your own section! Put yor name down, answer the questions in order, in the two different sections Ex, do not respond to this.Remember the GOLDEN RULE:Hosts make it up as they go along! my response lol: what the hell are you talkin bout? Remember this from the Am-AH-Zon Race? Chris:Hold it! We need your ENTIRE team here! Alejandro:You never said that!You're making the rules as you go along! And then they lost! Just in case:First123 is on vacation for 3 or 4 days and I get to play his characters while he is gone!Scary music plays in the background!Alejandrofan3000 20:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I am not making his characters evil! And evil characters does not give you a bad rep. Without them, who would watch Total Island, Total Action, and Total World Tour? Bottom Line:I am not making his characters evil. And BTW, at least my characters don't kill themselves! Comedy Is this funny? JJ:Shut up! Renee:Can't we all just get along? Michelle:Not with this pompous jerkface! JJ:What? Michelle:READ A BOOK! JJ:NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It actually happened once. lol Fake Funny TDI Moment Chris:I didn't want it to come to this! I told Chef, "I don't want it to come to this!"But darn it!Theses campers are tough!So I found the most boring, sleep-inducing thing, I could find. Robert:How bad could it be? Chris:The history of Canada, Chapter 1, the Beaver. Robert:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*falls asleep* JJ:NOT LEARNING!*falls asleep* Chandler:WHYYYYYYY??????*falls asleep* David:*puls out ipod and plays epic music* In the story I wrote, you and Chandler had already lost after you saw Chef in the Fairy Godmother outfit! no i would die i wouldn't lose i would die or be all like WTF!BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!! Too much failure makes Albert Wesker cuss and self-destruct. Never said he would get powers. Just a reference, mister Homer milk fire! Talk to ya tomorrow. If you lose, not my fault! *Is busy on another wiki and does not understand what Ex is saying* The above message is about my camp. If Roy and Eric lose while you are not online, do not blame me. Second, if you mean the poll,I have voted already. The public is voting, and I know Rachel, Teddy, and Tuesday want you gone, so do not look at me. If they had the regular writers: Vegeta would get overconfident and toy around. Broly's power would increase until Gogeta would lose. Gogeta would pull a really cheap move like the Spirit Bomb and win. If I wrote it:Same, but Broly would survive the cheap move and kill all of the good guys. Simple You tried to vote one of them off. And the challenge needed to end. Roy and Eric are on the winning teams.true You will get slaughtered. 1.You are new to it. 2.Broly in his final form is WAY TOO SLOW. I easily destroyed Chandler. He had five, so I started with Broly as a regular. Beat 2 of his characters, was about to lose, went Super Saiyan, and beat 2 more, went Legendary, and won. Broly is slow, but get a good hitting combo and an Eraser Cannon, and you cannot lose.Also, I fought SS4Gogeta on Very Hard in BT 3, and won easily. Gogeta fails if you are new, and Broly always wins, unless you have not learned Broly Style. I have double mastered Broly to a point I beat one of my friends while blindfolded, and earplugged. I cannot lose at Broly, so there. Now you underestimate me!DBZ was the first fighting game I ever played. I have never lost, and I am not about too. I developed a style with Broly that works so well, Chuck Norris would lose. Case closed, put into milk, and set on fire!(XD:P) Chuck Norris, Broly, SS4Gogeta(Fails), Albert Wesker!